The tackle box of the invention is useful for carrying fishing lures, hooks, and other small assorted items, and tools, not necessarily limited in any way to the art and sport of fishing.
All existing fishing tackle boxes which are presently known when opened expose all types of lures at once and make them subject to spilling, mixing or being lost or misplaced. Even then, a great deal of "fumbling and separating" may be required to find the selected type or color one chooses to use at a given time.
This box of the present invention is comprised of a number of self-contained compartments immediately accessible, as to type, etc., by opening one section only. The one unit is still protected from danger of spilling, mixing, etc., by a transparent cover, hinged for quick open accessibility. Since only one section is opened, at any given time, there is no danger of "misfiling" a lure after using it. Whereas, the usual tackle box is of a fixed size, regardless of needs, or type of lures of any individual fisherman.
This box of the invention is so designed as to allow the addition of one or more units by the simple use of four small screw posts. These units could be varied, removed or changed at any time, by adding, removing or changing the self-contained, specialized compartments. In other words, if the fisherman never used worms or jigs, he would omit these specialized compartments and use the ones to fit his needs. These specialized compartments are all interchangeable in all units.
The boxes are made of a suitable material, such as sheet metals, ferrous, or non-ferrous, wood, plastic or the like. Sizes 20 inches .times. 12 inches .times. 18 inches or variations thereof; various shapes and several sizes can be made.
Another advantage of this box is that units may be fastened, at will, to the sides of the boat and filled with any specialized compartment.
The unit can be constructed of larger dimensions and compartmentized to hold stretch boots, rainsuits, reels and small tools. It can replace any two units or be added to the end of any box by using four screw posts.
This box of the present invention as contemplated by the best mode of its emodiment may be used for small parts and tools.